Optimedia Productions
Optimedia Productions LLC (Doblajes de Silvia Díaz) es una empresa de doblaje y post-producción digital perteneciente a Silvia Díaz y Ulises Torres, está ubicada en Iztapalapa, al sur de la Ciudad de México (con oficinas también en USA). Cuenta con equipo Betacam Digital, MiniDV, DVC-pro entre otros, además de que realiza procesos de Post-producción, como Animación de Logos, Créditos, Autoreos, Subtitulajes, Transfers y Conversión de Normas. Dentro de su gran catálogo de doblajes hay de más de 120 películas y 20 series, la más reciente "Mazinger Z". Optimedia Productions es conocida por doblar al español animes. www.optimediamx.comthumb|172px|The best way to be creative Entre sus trabajos se encuentran: 'Series:' *Kirby *Yu-Gi-Oh! (3ª y 4ª temporada) *Samurai Champloo *Nadja *Trigun *Blood+ *Shinzo *Gungrave *Rave Master *Love Hina *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades: Santuario, Infierno y Campos Eliseos (versión TV) *Digimon Data Squad *Desingner Guys *Tuning Points of the History "Murder of John Lennon" *Human Wild Life *Matrioski *Off Spring Películas de TV: (sólo se mencionan algunas) *Al caer la noche *Cellular *Jeepers Creepers 2 *Whipped *Alex y Emma *Paparazzi *Squishees *Buscando al Soldado Ryan *El Enviado del Mal *Un Amor Inesperado *Hostage *Nine Songs *Remember me *Nutcracker and the Mouse King *Boxing Helena *Business Affair *Possessed by the Night *Full Eclipse *Afther the Sunset *Life is a Miracle *Blade Trinity *Mad House *Being Julia *For the Moment *Vampire Clan *Employee of the Month *11:14 *Undead *Final Exam *The Cold Light of Day *The Cut Off *Tracker *Air Rage *Gale Force *Devil´s Prey *The Apartment *Cry Wolf *The Wisher *The Relic *Tycus *The Bullet Proof Monk *Death Ride *Hunted Boat Actores y Actrices *Gabriela Gómez *Alondra Hidalgo *Marisol Romero *Patricia Acevedo *Gaby Ugarte *Benjamín Rivera *Ana Lucía Ramos *Anabel Méndez *Erica Edwards *Erika Mireles *Edson Matus *Gabriel Gama *Francisco Zambrano *Paco Mauri *Armando Réndiz *Gerardo Reyero *Martín Soto *Laura Ayala *Elena Ramírez *José Luis Orozco *Rosanelda Aguirre *Jorge Santos *Norma Iturbe *Daniel Abundis *Ricardo Bautista *Carlos Hernández *Carlos del Campo *Miguel Ángel Sanroman *Isabel Romo *Isabel Martiñon *César Arias *Daniel Lacy *Rocío Garcel *Fabián Mejía *Gabriel Pingarrón *Karina Altamirano *Georgina Sánchez *Rocío Prado *Rafael Pacheco *Rafael Rivera *Mario Sauret *Leonardo García *Irwin Daayán *René García *José Gilberto Vilchis *Aurora Mijangos *Arturo Mercado *Ariadna Rivas *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Eduardo Garza *Enzo Fortuny *Emilio Guerrero *Xóchitl Ugarte *Óscar Gómez *Roberto Mendiola *Liza Willert *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez Gil *Mario Castañeda *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo *Guadalupe Noel *Salvador Delgado *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Alejandro Orozco *Luis Fernando Orozco *Rolando de Castro *Gonzalo Curiel *Laura Torres *Mariana Ortiz *Circe Luna *Gaby Beltrán *Alan René Bressant *Elsa Covián *Eduardo Fonseca *Federico Romano *Raúl de la Fuente *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Mendoza *Rubén Moya *Karla Falcón *Alan Prieto *Adriana Casas *Mayra Arellano *Rommy Mendoza *Luis Tenorio *Christian Strempler *Gustavo Melgarejo *Gustavo Carrillo *Víctor Covarrubias *Mildred Barrera *Héctor Rocha *Rolando de la Fuente *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Rubén Leon *Eduardo Curiel *Ernesto Lezama *José Luis Reza Arenas *Roberto Carrillo *Carlos Díaz *Liliana Barba *Mónica Manjarrez *Ana Patricia Anides *Mónica Pavón *Mónica Villaseñor *Verónica Rivas *Gerardo García *Víctor Ugarte *Luis Alfonso Padilla *Lupita Leal *Salvador Nájar Directores que trabajan alli: *Rafael Rivera *Fabián Mejía *Francisco Zambrano *Gerardo García *Alan Bond (actualmente director de planta) Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas